Ninja's Wedding
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: summary inside NaruHinaTema
1. Problem and Solution

**Ninja's Wedding**

**By**

**Swordsman of Darkness**

**Diclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**Summary: Hinata and Temari are trying to get married to Naruto at the same time. Thing is, whoever Naruto doesn't marry, the relation to that person will have Naruto's head as an war trophy.**

This story starts out with our hero, Naruto Uzumaki, running for his dear life. As he was running, he was wondering how this happen to him as asked himself this qusetion 'How in the hell did this all start?'. Although he didn't know how he started running, he knew who was chasing him and why. His pursuers were Neji Hyuuga and Gaara of the Sand. The reason; they were planning on killing him if he said no to a question that was asked by Hinata Hyuuga and Temari of the Sand. The question was who was he going to marry. Naruto had been the boyfriend to both of these ladies. They both wanted a more deeper relationship with him.

Naruto was wondering where to go until he got a idea. "Oh yeah, Iruka-sensei could probably hide me." said the blonde ninja. He then made a mad dash towards the academy, lucky for him, it was the weekend, so no classes were in session. "Iruka-sensei, HELP ME!" yelled Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Iruka. "No time, hide me now!" said a scared silly Naruto. "Ok, in here." he said pointing to a pot. Once Naruto jumped in, Iruka pulled him back out. "No, not there." said the Chuunin ninja. "How about the closet, Iruka-sensei?" suggested Naruto. "Good Idea." said Iruka as he tossed his former student in the closet.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Temari were looking for Naruto as well as their relations. They weren't planning on killing him. "Hey, Hinata where do you think Naruto-kun could be?" asked Temari. "He could either be at home or talking to Iruka-sensei." replied Hinata. "Ok, Hey Sakura, Ino, can you do us a favor?" asked Temari. "Sure, what do you want?" asked Sakura "Can you look for Naruto-kun for us?" asked Hinata. "We have to find Gaara and Neji and calm and hold them down." said Temari. "If we find him, we will knock him out and bring him right to you." said Ino. "Thank you, Ino." said Hinata.

The two kunoichi who were enlisted by Hinata and Temari started looking for the next hokage. For the next hokage, Naruto wasn't scared to face death at an enemy's hands, he was scared that which girl he did marry, the relation to the other one would kill him on the spot. Sakura, knowing Naruto so well since she was on his team when they were genin went to the only place that Naruto would go to hide, The ninja academy.

Once there, they looked for Naruto's first real friend, Iruka-sensei. "Hello, Iruka-sensei." said both of the girls. "Hello, ladies, may I help you?" asked Iruka. "Yeah, Where did you put Naruto?" asked Sakura. In the closet, Naruto was shaking like he was scared of ghost. "He isn't here." said Iruka as he sweat dropped. "Stop lying." said a voice coming from the door. The girls and Iruka turned to see Gaara and Neji standing in the doorway. "I'm not lying." said the teacher. "How about this, If i see him, i will let know that you are looking for him." Iruka suggested. "Sure." said Gaara. "Alright." said Neji. As they left, Iruka was counting his blessings that escaped with his life.

"okay, tell us where Naruto is and we won't bring those two back in here." Ino suggested. Iruka, for the safety of his life, pointed to the closet, in which, that Kyuubi's vessel was hiding. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Sakura said with a smile. When they opened the door, they notice that Naruto had passed out from the excitement, which made their job easier. "Now to report to Hinata and Temari with their trophy." said Ino as she finished tying the bag shut.

The four girls then met in the backyard of Naruto's apartment. "So you got him?" asked Temari. "Right here in the bag." said Sakura. "Ano... Could you let him out, we will take it from here." said Hinata as she and Temari got some rope ready for when they turned Naruto over to them. "Here you go." said Ino. "Thanks, oh yeah, can you two be our bridemaids for the wedding?" asked Temari. "We'd like to." said Sakura. "Arigotou." said the Hyuuga heir and sister to the Kazekage.

In Hinata's home, Naruto awoke to find himself in peaceful surroundings, but he didn't know where he was until Hinata came in to check on him. "How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "HINATA, WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Naruto yelled as he made a another mad dash for the door, but this time was stopped by a hit to the head with a bat by Temari.

20 minutes later, Naruto came to and saw Neji and Gaara looking directly at him. "H-H-Hey guys, what's up?" asked Naruto as he slowly headed for the door. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." said Neji. "What do you guys want from me?" asked Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja. "An answer to the question from the other day." said Gaara with a look of death in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his mind,

'_Kyuubi, what should I do?' asked Naruto._

**"Let me answer them for you." replied the fox.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I choose both of them to be my wives." said Naruto, under Kyuubi's control. Neji and Gaara both had pleased smirks on their faces. "Good choice, Naruto." said Gaara as he put his arm over the shoulder of the first person who became his friend since his uncle's passing. "You have a good head on your shoulders after all." said Neji as he did the same. "Welcome to the famliy." the boys said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His mind afterward,

_'What did you do, fox?' asked Naruto._

**"I said that you would marry both of the women." said Kyuubi smiling as thoughts of what could happen when Naruto got control of his body back.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun!" said the two kunoichi that tackled him. 'I should kill that fox.' Naruto thought. While he was getting swamped with kisses from his future wives, he was enjoying the fact that the girls were laying on top of him. 'No, i'm not like Jiraiya-ero-sennin' thought Naruto as he brought himself out of his perverted daze. "Hey in there!" yelled Neji. "What do you want?" asked Temari. "We're trying to spend time with our husband-to-be." she added. "Save yourself for your honeymoon, got it?" asked Gaara in a death tone. "Yes, Gaara-sama." said Hinata playing peace keeper between the siblings.

Later, Tsunade made her way over to the Hyuuga compound to visit and give them her blessings for the wedding. "Hello, Tsunade-sama, here to see the ones to get married?" asked Neji emotionlessly. "Hai." she stated. "Right this way." said an Hyuuga maid. Soon after, Tenten showed up, which caused Neji's face to blush. "Hello, Neji." she said. "Hello, Tenten." he said back. "You want to go out and train and go for a romantic walk in the park." she asked. "How did you know about what I like to do if I don't do anything else?" he asked "Naruto told me." said Tenten. 'Thank you, Naruto.' Neji thought as they left. 'Maybe having Naruto as my cousin-in-law won't be so bad, after all' he added on.

"Knock, knock!" Tsunade said as she walked into The Hyuuga compound. As she walked into the room where Naruto, Hinata and Temari were, she was tackled by the girls and three little playful foxes that Naruto had summoned. "Tsunade-obaa-chan" said Naruto which earned him a swift and powerful punch to the head that in turn knock him out cold. Just once, she wished that he would address her as a person who was like a sister to him.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Hinata. "Two things, one, I came to give you three my blessings." she said. 'I wish some one would love me.' she thought. "And two, came to tell Naruto that two weeks after the wedding and honeymoon, he would be the next hokage." she added. This brought the blonde ninja out of his coma. "Really, Tsunade-nii-chan?" asked Naruto. "Yes, you would." she said. 'He finally addressed me as his sister.' she thought.

"Temari-chan, Hina-chan, tonight we celebrate our engagement and my becoming Hokage!" said Naruto in his most hyperactive moment. At this moment, Temari and Hinata were how must energy Naruto could muster if he made love to them at the same time. That night they were dressed in the most acceptable clothes a ninja could wear to formal parties. Naruto, Temari and Hinata invited all their friends to a dinner party. Everyone had fun and enjoyed each others' company. Sasuke decided to follow Naruto's example to get married in different way. He had got enough courage to ask Sakura to marry him and help restore the Uchiha clan, Naturally Ino was not happy about this. and cause a ruckus, which resulted in Sasuke marrying both. Other than that, there were no problems that night.


	2. Vacation

**Ninja's Wedding**

**By**

**Swordsman of Darkness**

**Diclaimer: Same as the first.**

It had two days since becoming engaged, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari had went to the beach. To relax and enjoy themselves. Naruto had rented a shack that Temari had found. The shack had enough food and items for three poeple to stay for ten days, But just incase, Naruto had brought ten days worth of ramen. After getting comfy, the trio had chose to lie in the sun for awhile.

The trio had layed out their blankets on the sand. Naruto was wearing orange and blue swim shorts and orange shirt. Naruto had looked over at the two ladies and almost died of blood loss. Hinata and Temari were wearing the sexiest bikinis(the girls are wearing the bikini that Kelis wore in her "bossy" video.) he had seen since the first time he trained under Jiraiya. Hinata's was lavender with black trim. Temari's was the same as her hair color, just a bit darker, also with the black trim.

Out the corner of their eyes, they seen Naruto shaking around like a fish out of water. They had instantly thought that he took a good look at what they were wearing. They were smiling with a bit of lust in their minds with the thoughts of what they wanted to do to their husband to be. When Naruto had stopped moving, the girls went over to him began a similar make out session like when Kyuubi said that Naruto would marry two girls.

Later that night, The trio began a training session. It was too hot to train during the day. As three got ready, Naruto had created three clones. Two of the clones went after Temari. The original and one of the clones had taken on Hinata. The training session was the perfect chance for Temari and Hinata to tease Naruto. Every time he tried to attack, they dodged and struck a pose that caused Naruto to have a bloody nose.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Temari with a lustful attitude trying to innocent.

"Okay, okay, enough training." said Naruto who about to pass out. "Why Naruto-kun?" asked Temari trying to play the part of the angel. "I'm losing too much blood just watching you two girls move." said Naruto as he wiped some blood from under his nose. "Are you sure?" asked Hinata. "Is it the fact that you are having naughty thought about us?" asked Temari. Naruto had stiffened, Temari had him pinned dead to rights, He did have thoughts like those. He knew he couldn't take them right then and there because of Neji and Gaara's "You use _it,_ You lose _it._" policy, and for his sake, Naruto chosed to wait.

The next day, while the girls were sunbathing, they heard voices from behind some bushes. "You hear that Hinata?" asked Temari. "let's check it out." said Hinata. They went over to the bush and braced themselves for battle just in case someone was going to attack them. With Kunais at ready, Temari pulled the bush back and at that moment the person who was on other side had lunged at Temari and the other person had dove for Hinata. After a small tumble and the dust cleared, the two that Hinata and Temari had a little tumble with was actually Sakura and Ino.

"Sakura!" said Temari. "Hinata!" said Ino. "Temari!" said Sakura. "Ino!" said Hinata. each girl were looking at each other like a big surprise party had began. "What are you two doing here?" asked Hinata. "We could ask you the same thing." said Sakura. "We're here with Naruto-Kun." said Temari. "We're with our Sasuke-kun." said Ino. "I guess you're here to celebrate your engagement as well, right?" asked Temari. "Yeah." said Sakura.

At that time, Sasuke and Naruto were waking up from the night before. The two boys had noticed that the bush had messed up. They finally realized that the other was here, when they the four girls sunbathing. While the girls were relaxing in the sun, Naruto and Sasuke had began a little training session which turned into a full-blown sparring match with Naruto and Sasuke not being able to best the other. The match came to a close as Naruto and Sasuke used their signature move. While Naruto was preparing the rasengan, Sasuke had his sharinigan on and went through the seals for the chidori. As soon as the moves were ready, the boys charged at each other. The result left both boys drained of chakra, and caused Naruto and Sasuke to pass out.

After resting up for a bit, the boys decided to have both groups just hang out during their little vacation. They did that because when they got back to Konoha, they would spend time either training or making preparations for the weddings.

End Chapter 2.

A/N: I was wondering if the next should feature Tsunade and Jiraiya and some way. let me know in a review.


	3. Gifts

**Ninja's Wedding**

**By**

**Swordsman of Darkness**

**Diclaimer: Same as the first.**

Chapter 3: Tsunade's wish. (A/N: filler chapter.)

It had been two weeks since the group of six ninjas returned from their vacation. Naruto, Hinata and Temari had noticed the Jealously in Tsunade's voice every time she saw the three of them. So due to some _convincing_ from Temari, Naruto had started work on a jutsu he would teach Tsunade to use on any person that she wish. Naruto, being the pure soul he was, thought that she use the jutsu on Jiraiya, so she make him stop peeping on the women in the springs.

Naruto, right now had finished creating the jutsu, so to test it, he used Kiba, knowing that Kiba wanted Hinata for himself. To Naruto's suprise, the jutsu worked perfectly. So after showing Hinata and Temari, he went to find Tsunade and give her a useful gift. On his way to the hokage tower, Naruto was stopped by Jiraiya. "Hey gaki." said the toad hermit. "Hey Ero-sennin." said Naruto. "I told you not to call me that." said Jiraiya. Naruto started laughin, he always love getting under his sensei's skin. "If you must know, i'm going to see _Obaa-chan_." said The Kyuubi's vessel. "Why?" asked the lecher. "I have two gifts for her." said Naruto. "One gift, i can share with you." he added. "What is it?" asked Jiraiya. "Stand still." said his second student. After going thru the seals which was rooster, dog, dragon, pig and tiger, Jiraiya started to feel his skin tighten. "What happen...?" said Jiraiya in a young 25 year old voice. The toad sennin felt so young, he couldn't believe it.

To say Jiraiya was shocked, well that would be half of it. He was excited to know he was once again young. "What did you do me?" he asked. "I restored your youth to you." Naruto replied. "And before you ask, it's Ninjutsu, not Genjutsu." True to the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja's word, Jiraiya just proved Naruto right by dispell it, but found out it wasn't one of Naruto's pranks. "Thank you, Gaki!" said the mega pervert. Afterward Jiraiya chose to go the hokage tower with Naruto. Along the way, Temari and Hinata showed up. Each one giving Naruto an kiss on the cheek. Naruto looked towards his perverted sensei and mouthed the words 'Don't even think about it.'

Naruto and the others found the Godaime Hokage in her office with Shizune. Tsunade had just finished the paperwork for the day when the four ninja walked into her office. "What do you want Naruto?" she asked she seen him. "To give you some gifts." said the blonde. Tsunade thinking this was prank gave Shizune a look that said be ready for anything. Naruto once again went thru the seals he did when he restored Jiraiya's youth, after a bit of dumb luck to get rid of Tsunade's powerful genjutsu. Tsunade felt the same sensations that Jiraiya did. After Naruto was done, Shizune was blushing when she looked Tsunade in the eyes. Tsunade wanting to know what Naruto did, asked for a mirror. What she saw in her reflection, she couldn't believe. She didn't have the looks of an genjutsu, but real beauty.

Tsunade, being stunned by what she saw, asked "Naruto, What jutsu did you use on me?". She was perplexed. "The jutsu i just on you was called the 'Fountain of youth jutsu'." said the blonde as he gave her a foxy grin. It's one of two gifts that i have for you." he added. "Gifts..?" the hokage asked. 'Why would Naruto give me some gifts?' she asked herself. "Here's the second gift." Naruto said. He taught Tsunade how to proform another jutsu, The jutsu that he taught her was known as Hypnotic voice jutsu. "That jutsu you just learned is the hypnotic voice, whoever you use it on will act any way you want." Naruto told the blonde hokage.

Shizune showed Naruto, Hinata and Temari the way out the office seeing as they other things to do. When she went back in she that Tsunade had a lustful look in her eyes. She thought Tsunade had something planned for jiraiya, she was correct. Shizune understood what Tsunade was trying to say with eyes. Poor Jiraiya, if he could read facial expressions instead of the bust size of a woman's body, he would been able to make his escape. When Jiraiya realized what had happened, he was tied to a chair with Tsunade sitting on his lap looking in his direction.

"Tsunade-hime, i had no idea were like this." said Jiraiya. Tsunade paid no mind to what the toad sage said as she ran thru the seals for the new jutsu she planned to use on him. "Hypnotic voice Jutsu!!!" she said as she put a finger on his forehead "Now listen to me, Jiraiya." she said. Jiraiya had zoned out while listening to Tsunade.

Meanwhile at the Kazama mansion(it's Naruto's, he knows of father and everything). "I wonder what Tsunade-sama is doing to that perverted sage?" asked. Temari. "I don't know, i think we may have to wait and see." said Hinata. To their suprise, Naruto came into the living room, laughing his head off. "Hey, what's so funny, Naru-kun?" asked Temari. "I know what's happening to that pervy sage right now." said Naruto. "Well, what's happening?" asked Hinata. "Let's just say that the next time you see Jiraiya, he won't too out of control of being perverted." That just perplexed looks on the girls' faces, wondering what their boyfriend meant.

End chapter 3.


End file.
